


Captain Jung

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin wants Yunho to dress up. Yunho really doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jung

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend's birthday, and never got around to posting. Another extra apology fic because of the Julimin.

“I really don’t see what’s so hot about this,” Yunho tells him as he tugs at the yellow shirt that seems to tighten around all the wrong places. It hugs his stomach and chest, and he thinks it makes him look a little to chubby.

“Stop being so self-conscience. You look sexy, so fucking sexy,” Changmin’s eyes are taking him in, widened to their biggest size, pupils large.

“Why aren’t you dressed up?” he huffs, not that he’s complaining about what Changmin’s wearing. The black knit is just a little too tight after he’s started working out again, and his jeans are as tight as always, showing off the small amount of ass he has.

“Because I’m just a random civilian. Some guy you met while on shore leave, and you just had to have me. So you took me back to your spaceship and-“

Yunho cuts him off with a kiss, “This sci-fi stuff may get you all hot and bothered, but it’s really just putting a damper on my libido, so let’s just get on with this.”

Changmin blinks at him a few times before glancing down at him, the uniform again. And Yunho really doesn’t understand why he gets so worked up about the mustard yellow shirt and simple black pants. He really doesn’t understand any of it at all.

“The actual reason I’m not dressed up is because there were no blue uniforms. I wasn’t going to settle for anything else because blue looks the best on me, and I would definitely be in the science department, I’m smart, so I had to rearrange my fantasy a bit,” Changmin explains, but Yunho isn’t listening even a single bit. He finds watching Changmin’s lips much more entertaining.

His mind is starting to think how much better they’d look around his dick when finally Changmin shuts up. Arms wrap around his waist and pull him in for a kiss; Yunho’s happy to oblige, opening his mouth for Changmin’s tongue.

The stupid costume’s almost forgotten until Changmin palms his chest, the feeling of the undershirt rubbing against his nipple with hardly any warmth getting to it too much for Yunho to bear.

The kiss breaks with a nibble to Changmin’s lips, “Bed?” he suggests, and Changmin’s wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Of course, Captain,” Changmin says, and he’s never heard him sound so raffish and bold.

His mind kind of stops at that comment because he isn’t sure why he’s so turned on by that pet name, or why Changmin’s using it as a pet name, “What’d you just call me?” he ends up asking and regrets it immediately. He really doesn’t want to be asking stupid questions when Changmin’s already walking over to the bed, stretching so his knit comes up a bit too much, giving Yunho a show of lower back and gorgeous hips.

“Because you’re the captain, idiot,” Changmin says as he sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Yunho to come over, impatient scowl beginning to form on his face, “I dressed you like Kirk. You came to see the most recent movie with me! How the fuck do you not know that.”

Yunho thinks back to the movie date. It involved Changmin being way too excited, and Yunho getting distracted by little things, like the way Changmin kept spilling popcorn on him or the stupid lens flares that kept showing up on screen, “There were a lot of people in the movie in yellow shirts.”

Changmin groans and is getting up to drag him over before Yunho can even try to move again. Their lips crash together when Changmin reaches the bed again, knees forcing him into a sitting position as he kisses Yunho.

“Call me Captain again,” Yunho sighs out when Changmin lick at his lips.

Changmin rolls his eyes, and Yunho wonders how he can always find time to be annoyed even when he’s horny.

“It’s my fantasy you’re fulfilling,” he huffs, “I’ll call you whatever I want to call you.”

Yunho whines at the defiance, “Changdol! Please!”

“Captain Kirk would never whine like that. You don’t deserve to be called captain,” Changmin’s smirking, and Yunho really wants to kiss it off of him, but when Changmin leans in he pulls away, pressing a hand into his crotch and pulling him against his chest to whisper into his ear.

“Listen to Captain Jung’s orders, Changdol,” Changmin moans from that, breath hot enough on his chest for Yunho to feel it through the stupid thick costume.

“Fuck, please,” Changmin gasps out, attempting to get friction against the palm pressing against his cock.

“Say Captain,” Yunho whispers, biting his ear before licking up the lobe and pressing a kiss against his temple, “Say Captain, and I’ll take you right here.”

He can feel pre cum seep through the thin jeans and onto his hand, and he swears he feels drool against his chest as well, but the uniform makes it hard to tell.

“Fucking Christ,” Changmin whimpers before he pushes back from Yunho’s chest to look up at him, “Captain Jung I need you, right here right now, please,” the last word comes out in a breath, and Yunho has him spun around in seconds, pulling his pants down to his knees and groaning at the sight of Changmin’s ass on display for him.

It’s almost hard to tear himself away from eating the man up with his eyes, taking in the way his hair falls forward, perfect for grabbing, and the way he fists the sheets to stay up, humping the bed a bit until Yunho squeezes his ass to tell him to stop.

He rummages through Changmin’s nightstand drawer to find the lube, noting it’s in a messy state and hoping he’ll get a chance to bug Changmin about it later. Until he remembers this is the nightstand he uses, and Changmin’s probably gotten tired of trying to go through all the things he leave in there. He grabs a condom as well, pulling himself out of his pants and rolling on the rubber as quickly as he can before returning to Changmin.

“Changmin, baby, you ready?” he asks, surprised Changmin’s staying so obedient in the same position.

“Yes, Captain, ‘m ready,” Changmin gasps out, and Yunho’s in awe at just how much Changmin’s enjoying this stupid little half-roleplay, but not in awe enough that he slows down any. He slicks his fingers up with the lube, spilling a little on Changmin’s jeans in his haste and pretending he doesn’t notice. If he’s lucky Changmin won’t notice later.

His slips his first finger in with agonizing patience, reveling in the way Changmin feels around him and the way he squirms around on the bed, begging for more with no words.

He shoves his second finger in with more speed, fucking them both into him until he’s sobbing for his cock, hardly understandable begging until Yunho sheaths himself in him, moaning at the constricting heat and tightness.

Changmin moans with him, propping himself on his elbows and clawing into the bed; Yunho leans down to kiss his neck before thrusting in again, setting up a rhythm that’s just a little too fast for Changmin to keep himself steady on the bed. He flails a bit before Yunho grabs him at the hips to steady him.

“God I love seeing you like this,” Yunho growls out, pushing up Changmin’s knit with one hand to see more of his skin, the defined muscles and curve of his back shining with a thin layer of sweat make him lick his lips, hardly noticing when Changmin reaches back to grab his wrist and get his attention.

“Wanna see you,” his voice is breathless and husky, Yunho wouldn’t have been able to understand had he not been used to it, “Wanna ride you,” he speaks again, pushing back against him and burying Yunho further in him, large moans sound from both of them at his actions.

“Always have the best ideas,” Yunho gasps and pulls out of Changmin, missing the heat instantly.

Changmin pushes him back on against the pillows the moment he’s one the bed, eyes dark and wild as he finally takes off his knit and shoves his jeans down the rest of the way.

He sinks himself down with a lewd moan, rests for a bit with his hands gripping Yunho until Yunho fucks into him, thrusting into him and watching him as he rides his dick.

Sweat makes Changmin’s hair cling to his forehead, chest glistening and stomach muscles clench as he works himself on Yunho’s cock. His eyes watch him, hungry and possessive as Yunho stares back.

“God you have no idea how sexy you are in that uniform,” Changmin tells him as he rolls his hips on him, and Yunho’s beyond wondering why the fuck Changmin thinks what he’s wearing is so hot and just goes with it, “Captain Jung. I’m riding Captain Jung while he’s still in uniform, a completely naked slut above him. Just listen to how filthy that sounds.”

Yunho does, and he has to agree it sounds pretty fucking sexy when said like that, “Yes yes oh god yes. I’m fucking you when I have other priorities, an entire ship to run,” he finally plays along, keeping it simple in fear of getting things wrong, though he isn’t quite sure he could ever manage anything more complicated when Changmin’s grinding down on his cock, sounding like a common whore with his grunts and moans as he rides Yunho up and down, gripping his own dick after a while.

Yunho’s thrusts become more violent, and Changmin mewls and bounces on him as he desperately searches for his own release. Yunho’s fingers dig into Changmin’s hips as he fucks up into his tight warmth, bruising his skin and taking all the control now, watching Changmin as he reaches his climax and shouts out Yunho’s name, Yunho following the moment Changmin clenches around him with agonizing heat.

Changmin pulls out and falls on top of him, giggling the moment he catches his breath.

“Thank you,” he whispers, voice still hoarse and breathy when he speaks. He buries his face in the crook of his neck, still giggling against his skin.

Yunho reaches back to stroke his hair, sighing at the silkiness.

“Can I take the costume off now?” Yunho asks; Changmin rolls off of him without answering, watching as he strips off the constricting clothing, climbing back on top of him and wrapping the covers around them. They’re left in a sloppy cocoon to cuddle in.

It’s not until they’re in the shower together that Yunho realizes something, “But you like Star Wars.”

Changmin laughs and bats at his shampoo-covered hair, making bubbles fly around Yunho’s face, “So? You as commander of a Starship is the hottest thing in the entire world,” he grins at him and kisses him before adding, “Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is wondering about the Julimin, I'd just like to say I'm really sorry. My wrist is starting to hurt more and I can only write about 200 words at a time before I have to take a break, hopefully I'll be able to see a doctor about it soon and be able to get back to writing.


End file.
